Electronic locks are well known. Some electronic locks operate in conjunction with an access control system, such as a home automation or home security system, while others operate in a stand-alone manner. Many electronic locks, such as electronic deadbolts, include a bolt that is driven by a motor between a retracted (unlocked) position and an extended (locked) position.
One of the challenges with electronic locks is misalignment of the lock face with respect to the door. If there is interference with movement of the bolt due to poor installation, environmental factors, building settling, etc., operation of the lock is negatively impacted. This problem often presents itself as an early low battery indication after installation. The early loss of battery life is caused by the increased load on the motor to overcome the side load from the door to drive the bolt between locked/unlocked positions. In some cases, the misalignment may completely prevent the motor from driving the bolt, which can be particularly problematic if the user is attempting to remotely operate the lock.